A Promise in the Hot Spring
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: After being hit by Erza for his stupid mistake, Natsu found himself in the hot spring—alone with Lucy. The blonde reveals some doubts and uncertainties, while the pink-haired mage tells her of his assurances. Their conversation, beginning with a promise, end up in something neither of them were expecting.


A/N: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. Also, if you haven't read the latest manga chapter...well, read this at your own risk. O.o

* * *

Lucy sighed. Natsu was still floating in the water even after 20 minutes had passed. She had volunteered to stay behind so that when the Fire Dragon Slayer woke up, she would be able to inform him where the others had gone. She had assumed that he would come to after five or ten minutes of floating face down in the pool. Apparently she was mistaken, for the pink-haired young man was still out cold.

"Oh well. Erza did punch him hard..." The blonde sighed as she removed the towel covering her body. Slowly, she lowered herself into the water. Since he was still out cold, she might as well take another dip in the hot spring. Once she had settled comfortably in the water with her back against Natsu, she turned her head to the skies, her mind buzzing with a hundred thoughts.

One year from now…Lucy's eyes closed as she recalled what the future Rogue had told them. He had asked Natsu to prevent Frosch from dying a year from now. So that means, if they would not be able to prevent that from happening, then the future that Rogue had seen would come true. But what would happen 12 months after the Daimatou Enbou, that would cost Frosch's life? Was it something related to Tartaros?

The blonde lowered her head, a sad expression covering her face. If they would not be able to prevent that kind of future from happening, then that would mean that her beloved guild might disappear. And that she…she would have to return to the past, using a different method than her other self…and be the one to be killed by another Rogue…

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" A voice said behind her. This effectively surprised the blonde, causing her to lower herself some more into the water.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking of something." Lucy replied. Was her face that so depressed for Natsu to have immediately noticed? She heard the soft splash of water behind her. It seemed like the young man had adjusted his position in the pool.

"Man…Erza's punch is a killer! I thought I would die!" Natsu complained as he touched his jaw. Lucy could not help but chuckle at his words. Keeping her back against him, she responded.

"Well, you did hit her first. And of all the people you could have punched…" She giggled. Once her laughter died, silence enveloped the two. Silence which was occasionally broken by a few crickets and cicadas singing with the wind.

"Hey Lucy…what were you thinking about earlier? You looked so sad." Natsu finally asked, his tone quite serious. The blonde sighed after hearing the question.

"I was just wondering…about what would happen a year from now." Lucy answered, her voice laced with the sadness that had started to conquer her heart earlier on. She scooped up some water in her hands, watching it flow out of her palms as she continued.

"If…if ever Rogue's friend Frosch dies…then something bad might happen. Something that would…that would destroy the guild. I have a feeling that what my future self did…I would do as well. And…and that would mean…" The blonde faltered in her explanation, not wanting to entertain the idea of her guild mates dying, let alone that of herself. The blonde's eyes widened when she felt the Fire Dragon's arms wrapping themselves around her frame, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I swear…" He began as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Lucy's neck, unaware of the effect it had on the female. The blonde's face was now a very dark shade of red, her body reacting to how close Natsu was to her.

"I won't allow the guild to be destroyed. And I won't allow you to die. I promised to protect the future." He murmured into Lucy's skin. The Stellar Mage bit her lower lip, her hands trembling as she slowly reached up to touch Natsu's hands.

"And I promise to protect you. I won't allow you to die right before my eyes a second time." Natsu whispered, the seriousness in his voice enough to make Lucy smile. She tightly held Natsu's arms in place with her own, savouring the warmth that came from the young man's body and voice.

"You know…hugging while being completely naked isn't what others would call normal." Lucy said, but she kept on holding onto Natsu, her smile never fading as she allowed herself to drown in young man's embrace. She closed her eyes, savouring the woodsy aroma emanating from her comrade.

"But I'll forgive you this time. Besides…" She said as she closed her eyes, leaning against the hard muscles of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I like your warmth." She murmured into his hand. Once again, silence followed their conversation, as the two pondered about the words that they have spoken to one another. Lucy felt…relieved. And happy. Natsu, on the other hand, felt determined. Determined to prove to Lucy that he would not let her down. That he would not let her die a second time around. After a couple more seconds had passed, the blonde finally spoke up once more.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" She said as she turned in her place. She got on her knees, allowing her to tower a little over Natsu, who was sitting on the floor of the small pool. She cupped his face, so that his eyes would not fall someplace else. What was the point, though? She thought as she chuckled in her head. He had seen almost all of her. What else was there to hide? Her musing was disrupted when she heard the young man speak.

"For what?" Natsu asked, a look of confusion invading his face. Lucy gazed at him, her chocolate orbs scanning the young man in front of him. He had his hair down, his face contorted into a serious look. Somehow, he looked cute. No, scratch that. He was handsome when he was like that. The female mage smiled. It was a warm smile. An affectionate one. Slowly, she lowered her head, until there was barely any space between them.

"Thank you…for always saving me. For always protecting the guild. You always find ways to help your friends. I promise…" She murmured as she closed the distance between their lips.

"I promise that I'll protect you, too. With all that I've got." She whispered, her lips now covering Natsu's.

The young man's eyes widened the moment Lucy kissed him. He felt the softness of her mouth cover his, could taste the sweet, vanilla-like flavour that was Lucy. Slowly, his eyes drifted to a close, his hands moving up and pulling the female down on top of him. He wanted her to be closer to him for some reason. Wanted to feel her body more. It was a foreign feeling invading his chest. Something that he only encountered right then and there. What was it? He could not put a finger on it. All he knew was that he wanted—no, he needed—Lucy to be closer to him. The moment he pulled her though, he felt her gasp in their kiss. He took advantage of that moment to stick out his tongue, and explore the moist cavern right before him. Eagerly, he dove in and tasted her. His tongue battled with Lucy's until he had managed to coax the female to surrender. The moment Lucy stuck out her own tongue, Natsu immediately sucked on it, causing the female to moan in pleasure. The Fire Dragon Slayer could not help but feel a little more—excited—the moment he heard Lucy purr. He gently manoeuvred her on top of him so that he could hug her better, but that move caused the female mage to snap her eyes wide open in shock. Natsu's eyes also widened in surprise when he realized what had just happened.

"N-natsu..?" Lucy stammered, her body going stiff. But even so, her face was a thousand times redder than before. Natsu's temperature seemed to be rising as well.

"D-don't move…" He whispered, his voice a little bit husky. Lucy bit her lower lip.

"It…it went in…" She slowly said, unsure of how that happened. Was it because of their earlier position? She could not tell. All she knew was that she was currently being filled by Natsu. And it was not that bad. No, it was perfectly good. Quite right, to be exact. She heard Natsu swallow. She could feel his temperature going higher with every passing second. He was burning her, but in a good way.

"D-don't move. I-it was an accident. I can't…I don't…" Know what will happen? Natsu was unsure what he wanted to say, for even he could not understand the sensation that was flooding his senses. It felt so right, felt so good—but somehow he felt like he was doing something bad to Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll…pull it out now. I…" But his words snagged in his throat when he saw the female lick her lips, a hungry look now invading her eyes. He felt Lucy begin to move. She was moving her hips slowly, going up and down, sliding along his body. He felt her hands going around his neck, pulling her into her chest as she moved against him.

"N-natsu…I…it's okay. I want…I want…" She murmured into his hair as she moved faster and faster. Natsu bit his lower lip, before allowing his mouth to wander over her right breast. Somehow, instinct was telling him to bite into the mound, right in the middle of it. As he did so, he allowed his tongue to flick the erect peak, as his other hand groped for that mound's twin. Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu gently caressing her. It was taking all her will power to continue moving. The faster she moved, the more she realized how Natsu was getting bigger and harder. She could also hear him moaning into her chest, his arms now supporting her whole body.

"Lucy…I…I'm…" Natsu breathed into her skin. Lucy then cupped his face, forcing her to look up at her. She then smiled softly, before leaning down and kissing him fully on the lips.

"N-natsu…" She whispered against his slightly open mouth as she reached her release. The moment she pulled herself up, dislodging herself from Natsu, the young man sent his own wave of release, covering Lucy's stomach with his own fluids in the process. The female mage collapsed into Natsu's arms, who whole-heartedly caught her in an embrace.

"W-what just happened..?" Natsu asked, his whole body shaking. Lucy just snuggled closer to him.

"Either we just did the deed or just made love. I can't tell yet." She answered truthfully. Natsu thought for a while as his body began to relax.

"I really don't understand but…" Natsu pushed Lucy away from him so that he could look at her better.

"Is that a normal thing to do between two people? I mean, anyone can do it?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No. Well, for me, the people who should do it should really, really love each other. They're not supposed to do it with just anybody." She answered. Natsu thought for a while, before grinning.

"Then promise me, you won't be doing it with anybody else, okay? You're mine." He growled. Where did that come from? He wondered as he watched Lucy giggle in front of him. Was that normal? All he wanted was for Lucy to…be his. Yeah, that was it. He wanted her. He needed her. So it was normal?

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"…"

"Lucy?"

"…I think I love you, too, Natsu."

The Fire Dragon grinned as he leaned down, his face only inches away from Lucy's.

"I see we're both still undecided. I think…" He whispered as he planted a kiss on Lucy's waiting lips.

"We need to confirm it a little bit more…"

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Gray asked, dumbfounded. They had left the spring two hours earlier, and it was only now that Lucy and Natsu returned to their client's house.

"You look red, Lucy. Kinda like a lobster." Happy giggled through his paws. Lucy turned even brighter upon hearing that comment. Before she could react further though, she heard Natsu speak up.

"Well, we did soak in each other for a long time. It's not surprising for her to end up all red like that. But don't worry! I made sure Lucy felt great while we were in the pool." He happily said. Lucy quickly gave him a punch in the face, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer flying.

"YOU IDIO-!" But before she could finish her sentence, she felt Erza's death glare going past her and straight toward Natsu.

"WHAT." Erza began. Wendy and Gray both backed away as quietly as they could from Titania.

"DID." Charle and Happy had both mysteriously disappeared from the scene.

"YOU." The old Fairytail member also had disappeared from the room, telling Gray and Wendy that he had to visit his plants.

"DO TO LUCY?!" Erza thundered, sending a hundred or so swords at Natsu, who had immediately got to his feet and had run out of the room.

"I DIDN'T HURT HER! Not that much, anyway! That's something!" He hollered. To his confusion and utter horror, that only earned him another dozen or so swords chasing after him.

"Eh-heh…" Lucy sweatdropped after seeing Erza chase after Natsu into the night. Well, there goes their chance of explaining things. Trust Natsu to tell things in a subtle way.

"Well, what do you know." Gray finally muttered from behind Lucy. The startled blonde turned her chocolate orbs toward her other male comrade. He had a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I didn't know Natsu was capable of setting anyone on fire—that way. I bet you're well _done_ right now."

Well, suffice to say, Gray ended up with a sore shin and an arrow on his head (courtesy of Sagittarius) after uttering that statement. And Natsu? Well, let's just say Erza's still intent on skewering him alive. Right, Natsu?

"…I'M SORRY!"


End file.
